


please call me

by Winglame



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: Bottom Hector, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglame/pseuds/Winglame





	please call me

Peter在兩人相繼高潮過後，Peter原本想要起來然後將身下的對方一起抱進浴室清洗，但一隻手卻把自己勾了回來，並用著他那藍色的雙眼看著自己。他不會用大海形容這雙眼睛，這會太顯得矯情也跟對方搭不上邊，他認為最好的形容就是漩渦。

一個深不見底的漩渦。

“不繼續嗎？”身下的人問道，他喘著粗氣，抬起頭看著還保持插入姿勢的對方，“我還沒有想要結束。”

Peter原本想要拒絕，因為今天對方受了一些傷，他也必須承認當自己看到那些還未癒合好的傷疤時有些倒陽。但是也不想浪費跟對方做愛的時間。

於是他選擇再次把對方操進枕頭裡。

直到他再次射到對方的身體裡，而後者的陰莖也吐不出東西的只能在床單上摩擦時，兩人終於停了下來，紛紛累倒在濕掉的床上。Peter看來比對方輕鬆的多，他點了一根菸來抽，偷偷盯著還在調整自己呼吸的床伴。

“嘿，我知道你在偷看我。”後者像是在笑著說道，可能是因為太累的關係，臉上的笑容看起來有些勉強。他花了一點時間才把自己從床上爬起來，但僅僅只是爬起來，他酸痛的大腿和屁股根本不准他離開這張床。

感受到自己的無助，等到Peter抽完菸後，他便張開雙臂要對方把自己抱進浴室裡清理。

“也許你下次如果射在外面就不用這麼麻煩了呢。”他在Peter抱住自己的時候調侃道，“或是願意戴上套子。”

前者什麼也沒說，只是打了一巴掌在對方的屁股上。

他的床伴叫Hector。

一個擁有金髮、藍眼睛和甜美笑容，活像女明星配置的床伴。

在浴缸裡，Hector成了多話的那個，他一直在跟Peter分享這兩個禮拜內自己經歷過的事，好比自己又殺了幾個人，自己又跟多少人上床。Peter給的只是幾個簡單的回應，隨後拿著香波的往對方頭上倒。

過了沒多久，浴室就剩緩和的沖水聲和Hector的咯咯笑聲。

Peter要人站起來，說是要清洗穴口裡殘存的精液，後者聽話的扒在牆壁上，等著對方的侵入式清洗。感受到陰莖的進入時Hector還是忍不住叫了出來，他唯一不滿意的點就是自己太敏感這件事，這時常讓他感到難堪，畢竟不會有人想要再被虎指伺候時還能高潮的。

Hector想著，並把嘴裡的熱氣全吐在牆壁上，面對磁磚裡那又開始往慾望邊緣走去的自己。他深知Peter不會放過任何一個能與他做愛的機會，更不會浪費這樣的時間跟他談情說愛，而這也是他所需要的。

也只是他所需要的。

精液在陰莖推擠下順著他的大腿離開了身體，而為了確保能清乾淨，Peter甚至會用不同的角度去頂弄Hector的腸道，或是利用手指作為輔助的將射得較深處的液體排出。

呻吟聲在浴室裡被放大了許多，Hector也沒有想要去隱瞞的意思，只是順其自然的讓Peter頂弄得更深。由於香波的關係Hector現在整個人都滑滑的，不用點力很難將他固定在牆上，Peter只好把人往牆上搗弄，用自己寬大的手掌把對方的屁股抬高。

Hector在床上高潮過了無數次，但顯為人知的是其實他更愛處在這種懸空感下高潮。帶有疼痛的最好。

然而不知道是水流的溫度太高的關係，還是香波揉出來了太多的泡泡，他的眼睛開始感到酸痛。手臂都用來支撐自己的重量了，Hector只好任由這些眼淚滑落。

他討厭哭泣，這讓他覺得自己很沒用。同樣的，他也討厭自己的身體。

但是他確實得到了快感，他不得否認做愛讓他感覺自己活著，甚至會帶給自己比疼痛更多的溫存感。他也不能否認Peter－這個跟自己擁有長期砲友關係的男人，是在自己遇過的眾多砲友中的佼佼者。

跟Peter做愛很爽，因為對方有時會做出一些令人意想不到的行為。Hector一直都很喜歡驚喜，也愛制造驚喜，所以每當他把人用狙擊的方式解決後，他都會感覺自己的腹部附近會傳來一陣酸脹感，同時也給他帶來不少的腦太啡。

所以當他看到這位平時的好好先生會選擇在床上發洩的時候，Hector該死的感覺自己硬了。即使他最後差點被操到不醒人事，但Hector知道自己在結尾的時候是多麼滿足地看著自己被凌遲過後的身軀。

他爬到對方身旁，靠著同樣被自己留下爪痕的背部，在兩人都脫光衣服前，Hector根本不知道對方的肌肉是屬於堅實的。就在Peter告訴他這些肌肉都是揍人揍出來的之後，Hector又想把人拉回自己身上。

他也就不計較對方的品味了，即使得一直看到那條醜死的領帶。一開始他抱怨過這事，但在看見那些肌肉後便不再提過，感覺到對方突然停止對自己的評頭論足讓Peter有些疑惑。

“別改。我這樣才會想把你脫光。”Hector緩緩的說道，口氣像極一個在跟男友說情話的伴侶。

Hector在床上雖然屬於承受方，卻是挺主動的一個。所以比起傳教士體位，有時他更喜歡騎乘式，這樣他會感覺對方的陰莖能把自己填滿，也進的更深，粗大的龜頭會剛好撞在自己的前列腺上。

他也只能在陰莖上動個幾下，他的腰很快就禁不起刺激的軟了下來，而這時Peter會不發一語的用手把對方敏感的腰部扣住，強迫繼續抽插，直到Hector求他用回傳教士操自己。Peter也是過一陣子才發現對方有受虐傾向，而且還不是屬於輕微的那一類。

Peter一開始也認為這是對方擁有太多床伴的關係，因為做愛次數太頻繁導致對於一般性愛產生性冷淡，所以得靠疼痛來增加刺激。直到有次Hector在他倆結束第一次時，按著Peter的手臂說：打我。

我需要你打我。

他愣住了，不知道怎麼回應的想要先離開對方。但是Hector卻緊緊抓住他的手，不發一語的看著他，憂鬱的神情帶著渴求，Peter卻還在對方藍色的眼睛裡發現一絲希望。

這不是個玩笑。Peter對著自己確認對方這荒誕的要求。

他面對著Hector的臉，始終無法下手的離開了床上，Hector卻哭了起來。他的哭聲聽起來太讓人心碎了，濃濃的鼻音在床上支離破碎，顫抖的胸口像是永遠不會停下那般，Peter退到床腳默默看著這一切發生。

他沒有離開，而只是在過了些時間，等對方冷靜下來後，吻了吻那哭腫的眼睛。Hector下意識想要推開他，手卻被抓住的無法動彈。Peter告訴他自己不會隨意打人，他不會對自己的床伴或是伴侶刻意做這種事。

他必須承認自己在床上有暴力傾向這回事，但他是不會因此去認真地打一個無辜的床伴。

Hector看起來又崩潰了，只是他已經沒有眼淚能哭了，只能像是一個娃娃倒在一旁，任由Peter啄吻著。

他們之後又做了一次，只是這次Peter是出奇的溫柔，他想讓對方能夠在結束後好好休息。但Hector卻不領情的認為對方這是在懲罰自己。

時至今日，Peter也搞不懂為什麼當時自己會吻他。

Peter在最後衝刺下將陰莖拔出，射在了Hector的屁股上，而後者的陰莖在這過程中根本沒硬，他在剛才的性愛裡已經射得夠多了，垂軟的陰莖發紅著，他現在有種被耗損殆盡的感覺。

前者在沖掉對方屁股上的液體後，關上了花灑，並讓Hector靠在牆上休息，去找一件乾淨的浴袍給對方換上。

他將人抱回房裡的沙發上坐著，Hector跟他抱怨自己的屁股很痛不想坐著，Peter只是回說現在床上都是兩人的體液，得先換一張新床單再說。

Hector點了點頭，並順手倒了一杯桌上的紅酒來喝。這是Peter今天帶來的禮物，他原本打算跟對方一起喝的，結果Hector一來就想往床上跑。

後者此時不得不說，對方對於酒的品味比衣服要好的太多了。

等Peter換好床單後，Hector又伸出了雙臂要對方把自己抱回床上。

“酒很好喝。”Hector在Peter幫自己的酸痛的部位按摩時提起，他溫順的趴在對方的懷裡，像一隻乞求憐愛的貓。

“我下次可以再帶給你。”

“不了，我又要出一次遠門了。”

Peter這時停下了手邊的動作，這句話令他有些擔心，畢竟Hector上次出遠門回來的那次，就是他要Peter在床上揍他的那次。他不清楚Hector是做什麼工作才會時常把自己弄得一身傷，而同樣出於不方便透露工作的自己，也就從沒有向對方提起這件事。

兩人的關係只是砲友而已，這也意味著自己不需多了解自己的床伴，只要對方不是什麼見人就殺的瘋子。Peter看著對方的體型，也認為就算真的發生了，自己也不會是被撂倒的那一位。

“怎麼了嗎？”Hector捏了捏對方的手臂，Peter回了句沒什麼後，便繼續幫對方放鬆肌肉。Hector則是翻了翻白眼的繼續依靠再對方懷裡。

過了一段時間Peter開口道：“如果你提早回來。”

他想了想要說什麼，在他懷裡的人睜大了雙眼，也在等著他說些什麼。

“Please call me.”

Fin.


End file.
